


A Hand-Made Apology

by Lightspeed



Series: Monstrous Intent [41]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Apologies, Battle, Bondage, Choking, Cyborgs, Deepthroating, Dick Jokes, Djinni & Genies, Eiffel Tower, Faun!Scout, Fauns & Satyrs, Garuda - Freeform, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Relationship Advice, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, cyborg!Engineer, djinni!Pyro, garuda!Medic, jotun!Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: Troubled by the long iciness between himself and Scout, his inability to properly apologize without messing it up, and his own rude behaviour, Engineer finally decides to do the only thing he knows to do: build something, hopefully to get back in Scout's good graces.  He needs to make it right, and he's willing to sacrifice to do it.  Pyro has some more rational ideas to help fix things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> massive thanks to Sillyscrunchy for betaing this for me! Ilu bby

The workshop was quiet—as much as it could ever be. The quiet hum of the ventilation system was peaceful white noise, making the soft scratching of Engineer's pencil against the page sprawled across his drafting table seem impossibly loud to even the Texan's battle-worn hearing.

His jaw jutted out further than usual as he mulled over the thoughts racing through his head, his breaths puffing out into the cold visibly. He needed this project to be perfect, and if he didn't have his bases covered in planning, with every aspect of design accounted for and determined, he couldn't move on to a proper blueprint that he could work from. He needed mechanical efficiency, structural integrity, reliability, safety, comfort, ease of operation, and of course, a strong enough power source. Engineer's eyes slid over to a small box on his workbench. It was still locked, taken from the hidden safe he kept it in, where it was protected from prying eyes and sticky hands. He'd tested his ingenuity out on Spy, asking him to case the room and find it on several occasions in order to be sure of his security measures. After a few failures, he had finally succeeded, leaving the rogue satisfied with his precautions. If BLU's resident youkai couldn't find it, then there was no chance of his crimson-clad counterpart being able to ferret it out.

The box was unremarkable, locked and trapped with a few gadgets as it was. Its contents were, however, worth more than the collective lives of both teams. It contained Engineer's requisitioned allotment of Australium. Filament wires, so thin they're barely visible to the eye, wrapped around a plastic spool, took up the majority of the expense, it and a trio of tiny bars barely larger than a fun-size candy bar made up his payment from The Administrator herself for personal construction projects. The rest was the standard Engineer's dispensation for work-related projects: a handful of assorted nuggets, unpressed, for use as the energy sources for their battlefield machinery.

Engineer stared long and hard at the box, mentally taking stock of its contents, as if he could see through the container's metal exterior. He knew every gram of material in there, exactly how much he needed for his own personal projects, and how much he needed for work. The latter was non-negotiable, and not to be played with. But the former? That, he could portion out as he saw fit.

He had exactly as much as he needed for his prosthetics. He had exactly what he needed to piece-by-piece replace fragile organic chaos with the precision of machinery. He knew exactly how to replicate sensory input and reaction while doing away with the baser, time-wasting necessities of ingestion and excretion. He would make his own body. Efficient and hardy, authentic and artificial, and with a far better use of all of the space contained within. He would be stronger, sturdier, faster, more dexterous, and overall more effective in every way, while retaining his identity and ability to interact with the world.

But Australium made an amazing energy source as well.

Medic always talked about playing God like it was an admirable pursuit. Engineer would chuckle and nod. What's mad science but the latest far-reaching breakthrough with poor public relations? Would Dr. Frankenstein have been so reviled had he embraced Adam rather than spurned him, and introduced him to the world rather than thrust him into it, sowing fear instead of understanding?

Medic went about his work with biology, cheating death and creating supermen through the art of manipulating flesh and its interaction with chemicals, creating chimeras of a fashion in his study. Engineer couldn't quite account for how his magical studies would factor in, once he'd become as dangerously fluent with it as he was with a scalpel, but he honestly looked forward to the results, as strange as the combination seemed to him.

Engineer preferred to use machinery and the harder sciences to cheat death and create supermen. Flesh had a lot of limitations, as fun as it was.

Making sure he could still have fun was a very important part of his blueprint.

And yet, his eye wandered back to that box and its ration of Australium. Its potency as a fuel source was unmatched. It was used to provide a lightweight mobile power source for sentries, dispensers, teleporters, and even mediguns. A single chunk could last decades in one of those machines, and for something requiring less energy than combat-utilities, it could stretch even further. For a toy for Scout, it would probably last a human lifetime, maybe more.

But with his plans, his own bodily rennovations, Engineer had the exact amount of Australium he required calculated perfectly. He had none to spare without forsaking swaths of his life's work.

Engineer looked down at his mechanical hand, wiggling his fingers and feeling it through nonorganic material. He flexed his thighs where they met prosthetic and felt it in his false knees.

He'd come so far. Eleven PhDs and decades of work.

But then there was Scout. Every time the faun met a greeting with silence, it was like a knife in the chest. He couldn't stand it. Going from spending quiet nights in one another's arms, sweaty and satisfied as they joked and chatted post-coitus, to stony silence and burning shame was unbearable. That he'd caused such drastic dissonance only made it worse.

He needed to make it right. He needed to do something.

How much could he bring himself to sacrifice for the sake of his friendship with Scout? Australium was nigh-impossible to obtain, so how much of his dream would he need to give up on? Could he bring himself to do it?

Would Scout even accept his apology?

“Whatcha workin' on?” Pyro's voice cut through the Texan's thoughts, and it was then that Engineer realized he'd been staring into the middle distance for a few minutes. He hadn't even heard the djinni enter the room.

Turning to look at his lover, Engineer smiled in welcome, setting down his pencil. He had his answer as to how Pyro was so quiet the moment he laid eyes on him: he was out of his suit. Bundled up in what was guaranteed to be a few layers of sweaters under a rather fluffy set of powder blue footie pajamas, the man made of literal fire looked more like he was composed largely of fleece and cotton, his flaming hair tucked weakly under a knit cap under his pajamas' hood. Wisps of fiery hair stuck out around his ears and forehead, licking upward in the gentle drafts of the chilly workshop. A scarf was pulled down from his mouth, bunched up around his chin, and his hands were tucked safely into a pair of thick, knitted mittens. His feet were socked and slippered, completing his bulwark against the chill. “You look right toasty, darlin'.”

“I'm a delicate desert flower,” Pyro huffed, a smirk tugging at his lips. The flames that made up his body had settled into dim reds and subdued oranges, a low smouldering colour that stood in contrast to the bright conflagration of colour he showed at 2fort. It was no secret that he disliked the change of bases.

“If not more beautiful,” Engineer hummed, reaching out to take Pyro's mitten-clad hand.

“You've been hanging around Spy too much,” the firebug chuckled, closing in to slot himself against Engineer's side, pulling the seated man's arm around his waist.

“I know you're heatless flame 'n all, but how's it that you warm me up so nice when you cover me with your fire, but y'can't warm yourself up?”

“Huddle naked with someone, then lay naked alone and tell me what the temperature difference is.” Pyro shrugged, idly petting at the nape of Engineer's neck, fingers tickling through the scarf that covered it.

“Got me there,” the Texan shrugged with a smile, leaning into the comforting touch.

“So, what're you working on?”

“Aah, tryin' to figure this thing out. Need a power source, but it either means you gotta have an outlet handy and a cord in the way as a trippin' hazard, or a damn potent battery that adds to the weight and bulk of the thing.”

Pyro peered at his lover's sketches and notes, confusion knitting his brow. He had absolutely no clue what he was looking at. There were a few drawings of what looked like variations on some kind of examination table or workout bench with extra arms on the ends, a diagram of some kind of piston assembly, and lots of notation in Engineer's clean, angular shorthand. He could make out the letters, but he'd be damned if he could understand what any of it meant.

“Thing is, it's lookin' more 'n' more like my only option for a sensible design is Australium. And I only got a finite amount of that.”

“What _is_ it, though?”

“It's a present for Scout. Figured the last time I tried to apologize I made a real heel of myself, and I just ain't been able to figure out what to do to make it up to  h im. I mean, I been givin' im  h is space, like 'e wants, but it's all wrong.”

“You want your friend back.”

“I mean, even if  h e don't forgive me, least I can do is make it a proper apology, right?”

Pyro tilted the knit cap Engineer was wearing to the side, exposing a bit of his shaven scalp. He kissed it,  warmth lingering in his wake as he slid the ha t back into place. “ That's a good idea, Dell. So...what is this present?”

“Scout's hard to make gifts for. Not into science, uses simple weapons and prefers melee; most of his interests are athletic. So I figured maybe I should make 'im a television that gets signals better than the rabbit ears they keep issuin' us, so  h e can watch baseball games without the gymnastics that  goes into gettin' a picture on the screen. But then I realized it'd  work better puttin' an aerial with a better receiver on the base itself, so it ain't gonna help unless we truck the thing with us each time we transfer.”

Pyro nodded, watching the gears turning in Engineer's head.

“So then I thought, maybe I'd make  somethin' like a new scattergun. Automatic, with an ammo drum, but the kick'd make it impossible to hit the broad side of a barn even with a spray like that.”

“ Mmhmm.” Anyone who accused Engineer of being laconic didn't know him. Ask the man anything about his work and you'd get an earful. Mostly, Pyro figured he just needed to get his socialization in fits and bursts after spending long swaths of time cooped up in his workshop. He wasn't like Sniper, who could and did endure time alone and in silence with comfort, like isolation was an old comrade. Engineer did require interaction, even if his work prevented it all too frequently. Pyro scritched at the Texan's shoulders gently. “But what's this you've settled on?”

“ Well, I figure what's the one thing Scout likes as much as sports n' beatin' fellas to death with blunt instruments?”

“Sex?”

Engineer tapped the side of his nose with a finger and smiled. “So I figure the best way to attend to that without it lookin' like I just want my own rocks off is to make him somethin' to spice up his sex life. So this here's gonna be an automated, remote-controlled, convertible, portable sex table. Part bondage horse, part fuckin' machine.  Gotta make it easy to clean, too, since we both know how Scout is.”

“That's a pretty good idea, actually.”  Pyro nodded, looking the sketch over. A little thrill bubbled up at the thought of Engineer not having the australium he needed to complete his cyborg anatomy. The djinni frowned, disappointed in himself for such thoughts. “ Though... isn't this a bit much?”

A confused frown crept across the Texan's lips and he turned to look up at his fiery lover. “ What'cha mean?”

“Well, I mean, that's an awful lot of functionality for a machine he'll only use every so often.”

“Scout's always lookin' to get laid.”

“But that's the thing, he has to _get laid_. He has to have sex with other people to refresh himself, as a faun. This would be a fun toy, but he would have to choose between very fun masturbation and chasing one of us down for sex, and considering how much of his day is sex-related to begin with, he's going to have to prioritize his basic needs over fun. It's the difference between choosing cotton candy over steak. One's pleasant but insubstantial when it comes to fulfilling his needs, you know?”

“You'd choose cotton candy.”

“I fuckin'  _love_ cotton candy,” Pyro laughed. “I'm sorry, Dell, I don't mean to insult your ingenuity. This thing looks like a hell of a lot of fun. But maybe keep that blueprint for private use?”

Engineer sighed, slouching against Pyro's side. He was right. Scout would get fun from the device, but no nourishment. He needed something that would be helpful for the faun, not just fun.

“You know Scout pretty well. You know what he likes and what he doesn't. Maybe make something to enhance his experience, rather than replace it?” Pyro squeezed Engineer. “I'm sorry to cool your jets, sugar.”

“ Ah, it's alright, darlin'. Honestly you're right, though. I wasn't thinkin' of how his needs've changed.” He sighed, tucking his pencil behind one ear. “If I wanna spice up his sex life, I'm gonna need to make him somethin' interactive. Somethin' he can use with Heavy and Medic, or any of the others.”

“Maybe you should talk  to his boyfriends, get an idea of what his needs are now. You know what he liked before the transformation. They would have the best perspective on anything new.”

Engineer chuckled, squeezing Pyro close and nosing into his belly. “What did I ever do before you came into my life, Firefly?”

“A whole lot of dumb shit, probably.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lifting his hand from Heavy's forehead, Medic set down the small bowl of arcane components he had assembled, admiring his handiwork. A magic circle lay upon the giant's forehead, drawn in the strange paste by the doctor's thumb. Originally, the idea had been to draw it on his core, over his heart, but Medic had quickly realized that in order to properly draw the circle he would have to shave Heavy's chest, and there were some sacrifices too great even for the pursuit of the science of magic.

His breath puffed out in juddered little clouds of condensation, the freezing evening air doing its best to rip through all of the doctor's assembled layers of clothing. He curled in on himself, wings folding around his front as a particularly strong gust buffeted him and his lover, who stood placidly before him, his bare feet reddening on the concrete paddock outside the base's loading dock.

Heavy wore only sweatpants and a patient smile as he watched his winged lover work, his body hair dancing about in the wind. It was bracingly cold out, but more muted to him, his jotun blood protecting him from the worst of it. That said, gooseflesh had still risen all over him, and he would be glad once the spell was finished. He focused instead on Medic, trying to ignore his own discomfort as he watched him work.

This new spell was not as entertaining as the distaff-assisted dancing he had done before, but would help the garuda conserve energy he would greatly need once they found a bed.

“If I am correct, this should effectively channel the energy more efficiently, so that all of that bonfire sacrifice and distaff dancing should be unnecessary,” Medic explained. He shook his wings out once the wind had died a little and snatched up open one of the advanced transmutation books Miss Pauling had loaned him. A small pile of books and a satchel of supplies sat near his avian feet.

Heavy simply smiled, proud of how much progress Medic had made largely through solo experimentation, particularly now that he had resources more reliable than a beginner's manual thrown at him by a wizard who had tried to kill them all using the RED Demoman's haunted eye a few months prior. “Will miss watching you dance, Doktor.”

“I am sure you will,” the doctor grinned, flipping through pages. “Perhaps when we are somewhere less frozen, I will try to learn more seiðr magic, if you want to see me dance so much.”

“Maybe in less clothing, too?” Heavy rumbled, settling his hands on his lover's hips, a dirty grin creeping across his face.

“If you had your way I would be dancing naked under the moonlight like some winged nymph,” Medic giggled.

“Do not see problem with this.”

“I am not complaining either, Schatz,” the doctor teased, pulling away to check his book one last time.

The shutter door to the base rattled as it began to rise, drawing the mercenaries' attention as Engineer stepped outside, then closed the door behind him. “Howdy, fellas. Hope I ain't interruptin' nothin'.”

“Guten abend, Engie! We were just about to attempt a version of the jotun spell I have used on Heavy, but with different casting components. The first version was impractical, und since mastering it I have been working on ways to simplify it while still drawing and concentrating the arcane energies correctly.” Medic's grin was too-wide and too-bright, as always, making Engineer bite back a laugh.

“Well hell, that sounds exactly like I'm interruptin' somethin'. Should I come back later?” he asked, seeing Heavy shirtless and shoeless in the snow, wearing only a pair of sweatpants even in the freezing mountain air.

The doctor tutted, waving a hand in dismissal. “Nonsense, you are welcome to stay. Did you need something, mein Freund?”

“I had a few questions to ask the two of you, actually. It's about Scout.”

Heavy and Medic shared a look. It was far from a secret how strange things had been between their lover and Engineer ever since his transformation.

“What is it?” Heavy asked.

“I, uh, I wanna build somethin' for 'im. Kinda a peace offerin', and I wanted some advice.”

“I see,” the giant mused, a little relieved. “Is cold out here for you and Doktor. We do spell, then go inside to talk?”

“Sure, if that's alright with y'all,” the Texan agreed, gladly. “If you don't mind me askin', why're you doin' the spell outside?”

“Mostly so Doktor does not destroy base if spell goes wrong,” Heavy shrugged.

Medic shot his lover a glare, though he didn't protest. He couldn't, really. It was, in fact, the exact reason. “Aha, yes, well, let us get it over with und out of the cold, ja? Engie, if you would give us a bit of space? Schatz, are you ready?”  
“Ready, Doktor!”

Medic set his book on a nearby barrel and closed his eyes, letting himself feel the ambient magic around him. He opened them again, first his lids, then his nictitating membranes, and as his vision cleared, he could see the magic in the air, outlined in humming waves of vibrant colour at the edges of his perception. He sized up what he had to work with, and began to pluck at the green threads of aether to gather and coalesce what he needed, pulling and stretching raw magic and setting it in midair before him. He wove the magic, his hands flashing and and fluttering around in strange motions as he knit together an arcane circle and imbued it with his will. He spread his wings, working himself up, and loosed his voice in a commanding intonation of, “Smíða maðr gera jotunn!” before pushing his hands through the circle of green thread he'd woven, imbuing his hand with a bright glow that pushed through the aether, suddenly blazing brilliant cyan to Engineer and Heavy's eyes, though Medic's own reckoning saw it interlaced with great gouts of green. He reached up and pressed his palm to the mark he had drawn on Heavy's head, and like a sudden throb, the magic emptied into the giant, leaving Medic feeling suddenly very empty, the glow leaving him to subsume his lover.

He pulled his hand away and watched as the blue became nearly blinding as the magic did its work, reshaping Heavy based on the eldritch line that flowed in his blood. He grew and broadened, his skin growing a blue-tinged grey like the ice-rimed mountains, his ears gaining a soft point, and his eyes taking on a glacial pale glow. When the magic faded, Heavy stood before them in too-tight sweats, a towering eight foot-tall jotun once again, the paste on his head having burned away with the spell.

Medic picked up his book and grinned like a madman as Engineer jawed at the air, utterly amazed by not only the spectacle of it all, but by the doctor's progress.

“Well I'll be damned.”

“If both parents were jotun, this is what I would have looked like,” Heavy explained to Engineer, who just nodded in approval.

“I suddenly have even more respect for your mama,” the Texan chuckled, hoping the off-colour joke wouldn't offend.

“ _Everything_ is bigger,” Medic giggled, “perhaps a bit disproportionately so. When we made love after mein first attempt at this spell, I was frankly worried a trip through the respawn system might have ended up killing the mood!”

“Doktor!” Heavy gawped, a purple blush rushing to his cheeks.

“Schatz, please. Do not act like anyone in this base has any shame. Besides, it is _worth_ bragging about!” Medic patted his lover's massive forearm, then turned to Engineer, waggled his eyebrows, and made a vague measurement by holding his hands away from each other in the air, grinning.

Engineer snorted, lifting his goggles to shoot Heavy an impressed grin. The giant flushed harder and rolled his eyes in response.

“We go inside now?” Heavy prompted in the deep, earthy rumble of his new voice. A scant few steps brought him to the shutter door, which he lifted with barely an effort.

“Of course, mein Riese.” Medic ushered Engineer ahead of him, and once all three men were safely inside the loading dock of the base, Heavy closed the door behind them. With a flutter of his wings to adjust them, Medic led the way back toward the living area. “So, what did you wish to talk about, Engie?”

“Well, see, here's the thing. This whole thing with Scout and me? It's snowballed into one heck of a mess, and I been diggin' myself deeper and deeper into this hole. At first everythin' was fine. He makes a cute faun, and I ain't gonna deny that, but those...deer-like sounds he makes durin' sex?”

Scout's lovers both nodded, making affirmative noises.

“Well, I ain't proud to say it gave me the heebie-jeebies. And I handled it about as poorly as a fella can. I mean, I realize that now, and I tried to apologize a few months ago, but...”

“But you did not do good job of it,” Heavy supplied, knowing the story all too well.

Engineer sighed, his shoulders slumping. “No sir, I did not. So...I gave him space. 'Cause I didn't know what to do to make it right.”

“Do you know now?” Medic asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I'm hopin' so. Look, you fellas know me. I ain't a man of words. Not really. Big vocabulary don't mean much if alls you use it for is to make yourself look clever. Heart-to-hearts are sorta the thing you gotta drag outta me. And even then, I ain't the best at articulatin' things. Just not how I was raised. I ain't a poet like Heavy, or a Casanova like Spy.” Engineer tipped his hardhat off and rubbed his flesh-and-blood hand over his stubbly scalp. “I use my hands. So, I think the best apology I can give Scout is one that comes from my heart, and my heart's in the things I build.”

“You say you are not good with words,” Heavy chided. “So you make him something?”

“Yeah, that's the idea. I had somethin' sketched out, but it seemed like too much. And not really tailored to Scout's needs. Since I ain't up-to-date on his needs these days, I figured I'd come to the two fellas who know him best for some advice.”

“What are you building him?” Medic asked.

The three men entered into the living areas, out of the combat zone of the base, and secured the door behind them. They set off down the hallway, led by Medic.

“I was thinkin' maybe somethin' to help him with how much he has to get laid all the time. Since he needs other people to keep him sated, somethin' like a fuckin' machine wouldn't do no good. But maybe a bondage table or somethin' similar; somethin' he can use to have fun with other people, might be worthwhile.”  
“You are looking to win him back with sex?”

“I'm lookin' to give him a hand with somethin' he needs these days. If he don't want me anywhere near it, that's fine with me. I don't expect to be. I understand if he don't forgive me, and I ain't just tryin' to get back in his pants. I just wanna do somethin' to apologize proper. Make things right.”

Heavy shrugged, “It is practical gift.”

“That's the aim,” Engineer confirmed with a nod. “So I know a lot of what he likes to start with. Spankin', gettin' choked, gettin' it from all angles, gettin' tied up, that sorta thing. But is there anythin' new since he became a faun? Things unique to his new anatomy? I wanna make sure it suits him as good as I can.”

“Well,” Medic began, leading their trio past the rec room. “The base of his tail is a sensitive erogenous zone. Scratching it or gently tugging at the fur there elicits a rather lovely response.”

“Antlers. He likes to be grabbed by antlers,” Heavy nodded. “To be forced to suck, or just to hold him in place.”

“His scalp around his antlers are sensitive as well, though. Scratching through his hair there completely disarms him.”

“Tips of pointy ears are more sensitive than ears used to be, too. Is fun to bite then when he does not suspect.”

“Decidedly. Und the area where his fur begins growing in, in particular is very sensitive. Particularly his lower back. Rubbing, massaging, scratching, all very likely to get him to lift his tail and moan for more,” Medic grinned.

“Hips, too. Grab hips, squeeze, pet, or just hold him there.”

“Ach, ja, Scout's hips are very responsive to touch. Any sort of pressure stimulation there is an immediate reaction. It is to the point that frequently, Heavy can just grasp him by the hips und Scout will achieve erection simply from that. Not to say erections are difficult to coax from him, of course.”

“All of him is more sensitive, though,” Heavy reminded.

“Ah, so true. When he is aroused, his response to touch is significantly more powerful than normal. At least, regarding pleasant stimulus. Other than that, he is the Scout we have always known. He loves attention paid to his rear end, he loves having his mouth full, und he is quite the subservient lover for a man prone to such frequent self-aggrandizement.”

“Doktor,” Heavy tutted.

“Was? It was not an insult, Schatz. I love Scout, the same as you. It is simply an entertaining aspect of his personality. Surprisingly charming, in fact.” Medic smiled warmly at that, coming to a sudden halt in front of a door.

Engineer nearly stumbled as Medic stopped in front of him and cast a confused look to the doctor. They had stopped in front of the door to the infirmary.

“And this is where we must part ways, mein Freund,” the garuda announced. “Do you have the information you need?”

“I think that should be enough to go on, yeah. I just need some measurements. Leg circumference, stuff like that.”

“Can that wait until tomorrow?”

“Sure, I shouldn't be punching the straps until after work anyway. Thanks, Doc. You too, Heavy.”

“Is no problem,” the giant confirmed. “Good luck with project.” With that, the jotun ducked and carefully slipped through the doors to the infirmary. “Come along now, Doktor.”  
Medic nodded in reply, lingering behind just long enough to flash Engineer a grin and, again, mime a measurement in the air regarding Heavy's monstrous anatomy before disappearing into the room behind him.

Engineer chuckled and shook his head. He was almost curious enough to look. Almost.

Maybe another time.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day's shift was a slog for both sides, as it had been every day since the opening of the year. Coldfront didn't care how tired and sick of snow and ice the assembled eighteen mercenaries were, standing impassive and immobile as ever, its wicked winds ripping through clothes and chapping flesh. A slew of blue eyes squinted against the albedo, sunlight agonizing as it reflected off of the bright snow.

Thus far, both Heavies' pleas to their employers for eye protection against the snow-blindness had been ignored, leaving each team's Sniper, Pyro, and Engineer to smirk to themselves with the satisfaction of tinted lenses, and their respective Demomen to grin as each squinted just a little less than their fair-eyed, binocular coworkers.

The battle had been less a series of point-captures and more a glorified king-of-the-hill match, with the contest for the centre point taking precedent. Stealth was nearly impossible with the mountain's small assortment of kill-lanes, funneling any spies or scouts thinking themselves clever into the sights of either sentry of sniper rifle.

RED Heavy held the point currently, flanked by his Medic and Pyro checking for spies. They sheltered in the cabin's one intact corner, toeing the line of the point's sensors as they ducked incoming gunfire.

BLU Sniper grunted, his vantage point in the trees affording him nothing even resembling a clear shot. There was no way they were going to ferret those REDs out without a proper push. Tapping his radio to open a channel, he called, “Doc, you got a charge up?”

“Nein! Ninety-seven verdammt percent, und I caught a stray rocket! Charge currently at fifteen percent!”

“Will protect Doktor for uber push,” Heavy added, the sound of Sascha's spinning sending a tinny cry through his team's earpieces.

“Not enough time. Few more seconds, they'll 'ave the point and we'll be on the back foot.” Sniper grumbled for a moment, scanning the field. “Demo! Oi, love, can you arc some pipes in there?”

“Someone back me up and I'll flush the bastards out!”

“I gotcha, Demo!” came Scout's voice on the comm, followed by an enthusiastic but incomprehensible mumble from Pyro.

The three mercenaries met just under Sniper's perch, ready to push. It wasn't an ideal arrangement, but with Soldier currently going through respawn and Spy trying to suss out the enemy Sniper and keep him preoccupied, it was what they had.

“Cover us, Sniper!” Demoman called before breaking into a run, grenade launcher ready.

“Gotcha, pup,” Sniper replied with a grin, lining up a shot on the RED Soldier. That bloody helmet was a pain to penetrate. So instead, he simply shot the man through the neck, a spray of crimson alighting upon the snow and melting channels into it as the body fell.

Scout shot Demoman a smirk as they charged, though the bomber ignored it, instead eyeing the target for a moment, then lifting his launcher. He popped off four pipes, banking them off of the cabin wall to bounce and roll into the corner where the REDs were sheltered.

Pyro tucked himself along the side of the building, colours dancing in front of his eyes as the explosions went off, shreds of his enemy appearing to him as cake frosting all over the broken cabin. He ignored the acrid scent of blood and gore and instead let the magic in the air prance onto his fingertips, winks of red light tickling and teasing at his hands, gathering in a grand dance between his palms.

Scout flanked the other side, his hooves sinking deep into the snow and slowing him. It looked like the Heavy had taken the bombs, blown to pieces, and the Pyro was barely holding on. Drawing his shortstop, the faun unloaded two shots into the enemy arsonist, dropping him to the wood before he could bring his weapon to bear, leaving the Medic to whirl around in surprise, concussed from the blast and covered in the Heavy's viscera.

“Heads up, Doc!” Scout hollered, charging into the cabin as the Medic blearily unslung his syringe gun. A needle stuck into the faun's shoulder as his antlers collided with his enemy, shoving him backward and out of the building, stumbling into the snow. Pyro was there to greet him, invoking his spell and hurling the fireball the short distance into the doctor's gut, flames erupting all around him near-instantly. His screams sounded like giggles and titters to the djinni as his flesh bubbled and the air left his lungs.

The RED Medic crumpled to the ground, dead, and the assaulting BLUs charged in to take the point, flanking a crouching Scout to keep him safe as he sped the cap. As the hologram hovering overhead shifted to their company logo, the light at the centre of the metal platform shifted to blue.

“Awright, centre point capped! Time to bring this to their front porch!” Scout called into his mic, grinning wide.

“You heard him. Places, gentlemen,” Spy replied over the comm, the sound of his disguise kit activating chasing his words.

Heavy and Medic charged past the broken cabin, the garuda's medigun crackling with blue energy as he hugged the giant's back, keeping his head down. He refused to drop another uber.

“Engineer in the corner round the tall cliff,” Scout reported, ducking back away from sentry fire.

“I have taken care of their Sniper for the time being,” Spy added with a chuckle. “Mundy, I should hope you are better in melee than your crimson counterpart.”

“Oh, he's plenty capable hand-tae-hand,” Demoman laughed.

Spy's snort carried a bit louder on the field than he'd hoped, “I meant with an actual blade, not his pork sword.”

“Well I'll be. Never thought I'd have my ears graced by the dulcet tones of Spy sayin' somethin' like 'pork sword',” Engineer chuckled. “Movin' the gear up to centre point!”

“Mates, we can talk about my prick when the match is over, yeh? Doc, you chuckin' your uber on this yank?”

“When we turn the corner, I will activate my charge. When Heavy stops roaring, that is your cue to push!”

“Do not roar.”

“You do roar, Schatz. It is a natural reaction to the ubercharge. And frankly adorable.”

“... spaciba, Doktor.”

“Are we going to push, or are we going to spend this whole match making kissy face and talking about Sniper's penis, ladies?!” Soldier barked, firing rockets through the breach to discourage a counter-push.”

“Deploying charge!”

 

*

 

The whoops and hollers of victory had taken quite a while to die down after the match. The successful push won BLU the day, leaving the frozen and exhausted team with a surplus of adrenaline after the final whistle.

As a result, the showers ran hot not just with water and steam, but the chatter of nine men congratulating one another on a job well done.

“Hey, uh, Scout!” Engineer called to the faun once he'd moseyed into the tiled, foggy room, more than a little amused at how his teammate's fur looked so sad when soaked and ruffled up with shampoo.

Scout hesitated a moment. He was in a great mood. The match went great, and his own kill-death ratio was the best it had been since they'd come to this frozen wasteland. He finally felt like he was getting a handle on the depth of the snow and how small of a contact point his hooves had become, and understood where and when he would be able to perch atop the ice. He really didn't want Engineer to go and ruin it. “Yeah?” he finally asked, after making sure to wait long enough to make his point.

“Just wanted to say great job out there today,” the Texan replied, a little unsure. “You really got a handle on this snow better'n I do. And when you headbutted that Medic? That was real good.”  
Did Engineer not just speak to him, but compliment him? Scout turned a curious eye on his teammate, waiting for some weird caveat about using his antlers on the field, or his tiny hooves in the snow. But there was just a sheepish smile, like the older man knew it was an awkward moment, as genuine as the sentiment was. Chewing on a response for a moment, the faun nodded. “Uh. Thanks, Engie. Good move on the teleporter behind those barrels.”

Engineer smiled in response, glad the olive branch wasn't smacked out of his hands. “Thanks.”

Scout nodded, unsure what else to do, but not about to properly converse with the old cuss. The gesture broke the social contract of their stilted exchange, and with that, he turned to the rest of the assembled team. “Alright, boys! Victory blowjobs! Who wants one?”

Several hands shot into the air, while Heavy merely stepped behind the faun and grabbed him by his furry hips.

“They can have front, but I want back.”

A soft gasp left Scout's lips, and he leaned back against the giant's hairy bulk. “Well hell, how can I say no to that?” He lifted his voice in announcement, “New plan! Victory eiffel towers!”

A cheer went up from the assembled men.


	4. Chapter 4

“He's trying to make an effort.”

“Yeah, well what took him so damn long?”  
  
Pyro sighed, his suit squeaking and crinkling as he shifted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the closed door of Scout's room. “A mixture of stubbornness, ignorance, and a lack of emotional intelligence?” He shook his mask-clad head. “The man could take apart and reassemble any machine in Australia, but he's not so good at the whole 'navigating interpersonal relationships' thing. Remember, I was afraid he'd flip when he saw what I looked like, and I've been his boyfriend for a year and a half!”

Scout sat up on his bed, legs crossed in front of him. “It's been that long already?”

“August was our anniversary,” Pyro confirmed with a shrug.

“Shit, he is a dipshit, ain't he?”

“Only with people skills beyond casual conversation and making a sales pitch on his latest patent. At least until he really gets a feel for you. He's a real sweetheart once he really understands you. Just a pain in the ass the rest of the time,” the djinni joked with a soft snort.

“Pain in the ass is right,” Scout sighed, flopping back onto the bed, an antler point clicking as it just barely clipped the headboard.

“I thought him not being in your ass was the problem.”

The faun groaned and pulled his pillow over his face, a muffled, “You get that line from Spy?” barely audible through it.

Pyro tutted, “I was this hilarious centuries before he cracked his first bad Japanese pun.”

That earned a snort from under the pillow. “So where's Engie now, anyway? He send you here to change my mind with all this sass or what?”

“Ah, I figured he'd be here eventually, so I figured I'd head him off at the pass.” The djinni strolled over and sat on the bed beside his friend, a gloved hand coming to rest on Scout's narrow, fuzzy knee.

“Why'd he be here?”

“You'll see.”

A knock at the door dragged Scout's attention from the blank lenses of Pyro's mask, and he pointedly ignored the whisper-quiet snicker that came from behind them. With a lingering look, the faun slid off of his bed and walked to the door, his hooves clicking on the concrete floor. “Who is it?”

“It's Engie. Uh, you got a minute?”

Scout shot another look to Pyro, who chuckled to himself, pushing himself up onto the bed to let his feet swing freely over the side. The faun turned back to the door. “Yeah, sure. Whatever. Come in.” He stepped back, perching on the foot of his bed and letting the Texan open the door for himself.

“Glad you're here. Wasn't sure if you'd be free, let alone in your own room,” Engineer began, casting a look out into the hall before entering, hardhat in his hands. “Y'know, since you got boyfriends to spend time with,” he quickly rejoined, realizing it sounded almost like a criticism.

“Yeah, well, I'm here. What's up?” Scout replied, crossing his arms.

Pyro simply waved with his fingers, making the Texan's eyebrows shoot up.

“Pyro?”

“Moral support,” the firebug said simply.

Engineer smiled a little at that, lifting his goggles onto his forehead. He turned back to Scout. “Scout, I...uh. This is a long time comin', and I ain't sure how to say it.” He locked eyes with the faun, on the bright sky blue that squinted with derision to hide vulnerability. He swallowed hard. “But plain as day, I screwed up somethin' fierce. And, uh, I want you to know: I'm sorry.”

“You're sorry,” Scout repeated, waiting for the rest.

The Texan shook his head. “I ain't gonna make any explanations. No reasons, no weaselin'. None of that shit. You deserve better'n that, and it'd all just be excuses. Make it softer to me so I ain't gotta beat myself up over it. But I deserve to be beat up for it. And I been doin' plenty of that, I assure you.”

Pyro hummed in agreement.

“And you're in your rights if you wanna do some beatin' up on me, too. I'll take my lumps like a man. But no matter what, you deserve an apology. I been a horse's ass.”

“No argument here,” Scout grunted, even as his expression softened.

“I know, I know. I ended up judgin' and bein' uncomfortable over somethin' you couldn't even control. I was a downright bigot. And I dunno if you ever wanna count me as your friend again, and I understand if you ain't so inclined. But, uh, as a gesture of good faith, and as a way to try and make it up to you, I got you somethin'.”

Scout's eyebrow lifted. “You got me somethin'? You tryin' to buy me or somethin'?”

“Ain't nothin' like that. If you never have another word for me, if you can't forgive me, I understand. Hell, I respect it. But I wouldn't be a man if I didn't try to at least make amends.” Engineer held up a hand as if to tell Scout to wait, and walked out into the hallway. When he returned, it was dragging a table of some sort.

The thing looked almost like a pommel horse, with padded runners along the side, and belts riveted along its sides. A series of collapsible arms rested against one side, and its base had some sort of foot pedal on it. It was made of smooth, polished leather and shiny steel, and had a big blue bow tied around it.

Scout hopped up, circling the thing, inspecting it, squinting in confusion as he noticed the arm had some sort of comb-like attachment at the end. “The hell's this?”

“It's somethin' like a bondage horse,” Engineer explained, patting the padded leather surface. “You lay belly-down on this part, and your legs go on the runners. There's straps here to secure your legs in place, and some for the other end if you want to strap your arms on too. Elbows would go here,” he indicated, pointing to a spot on the runners and the leather straps with their shiny buckles. “The leg straps are punched so they can size anywhere from human-like to faun-like calves and ankles. The good doctor provided the measurements for your updated anatomy.” Engineer stepped on the pedal on the base a few times, pumping the horse higher like a barber's chair. “Hydraulic lift pump to adjust for partner's height. Hold the pedal down to release pressure.”

“Don't forget the arms!” Pyro added.

“And this,” Engineer lifted an arm, extending it then turning it so that it stood over the horse, the comb situated near its rear and hanging downward. “Is a scratcher attachment. When you're on here, this adjustable arm can be put in place by your partner to scratch the base of your tail. Or your lower back, if you tilt it a little. Heavy and Medic told me you were a fan of those.”

Scout's eyes swept over the device. It was simple; simpler than Engineer was known for with his inventions, but it was designed for him. With his hooves and tail in mind.

“These ones up here,” Engineer continued, lifting the other arms, each tipped with a leather belt. “These are for your antlers. Heavy reminded me you like havin' them grabbed, or at least bein' used to hold you in place. I don't rightly know if you'd get use of these, but I figured the option was always better to have than not.”

“My...antlers?” Scout murmured, almost in awe.

“Whole thing clean up lickety-split, too. It's not real leather, so it wipes clean a lot easier.” Engineer grinned, more than a little proud of his handiwork, and turned back to Scout, whose lips were parted, his jaw open, his words stolen. His smile shrank a little, morphing from pride to trepidation. “So, uh, I wanted to put some effort into an apology. I ain't good with talkin' this stuff out. But I'm good with my hands. And I wanted to say I was sorry. So I figured somethin' you could get use out of with your fellas would be a practical thing to give you.”

Scout shook his head, reaching out to lay a hand on the horse. The black, faux leather was buttery-soft to the touch. “I dunno...”

“Now don't think I mean anythin' untoward, son. I, uh, don't expect no thank-yous or nothin'. Probably don't deserve it. But you deserve good things. You're a good man, Scout. Too good for an old cuss like me who can't keep his damn foot out his big mouth. And I understand if you ain't gonna forgive me. I just want you to have this. It's the least I can do to make up for months of me bein' a complete heel.”

It was beautiful, all sleek lines and shiny metal. It was made, specifically, for his use. A bespoke sex toy. Sounded like the kind of thing Spy would send away to France for. Maybe Germany, what with it being a bondage toy. It was tailored to his shape, for his new anatomy, with consideration for his new wants and needs, and input from the men who knew them most intimately. A token gesture would have been some kind of generic device to just get him off. A fucking machine or something similarly useless to the faun, who needed the touch of others.

This was personal. This was thoughtful. This was an apology.

“Engie,” Scout fairly whispered, letting his fingers tease along a strap and jingle its buckle. “You made this special for me?”

“Yessir,” the Texan replied, swallowing heavily.

Scout smiled down to the shorter man, his buck teeth peeking just barely between his lips. “Thanks, man. Seriously. It—” he paused, trying to figure out how to phrase things without sounding like some kind of weepy little kid. “It's amazin'. And, uh, apology accepted.”

Engineer beamed, letting out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. “I'm glad you like it.”

“I can't believe you made this for me.”

“It's the least I could do.”

Scout grinned at his teammate, playing with the arms, ticking his fingertips along the tines of the comb. “Can't wait to try it out.”

“I'm sure the Doc and Heavy'll be eager to see how sturdy it is, too,” Engineer chuckled, popping his hardhat atop his head. “I ain't askin' for a grade, but let me know if there's any adjustments you need.” With that, he turned to leave, only to find himself stopped by a wrapped hand catching hold of his rubber glove.

“Where you goin'?” Scout asked, bafflement writ large over his features.

“Well I figured I'd leave you to it, so you could get your boys in here.” Engineer's brow furrowed, and he cast a look to Pyro, who had yet to move from the bed. The firebug shrugged and nodded to Scout, as if to suggest he was the one who had the answers.

Scout, too, looked to Pyro, then nodded in Engineer's direction. “Is he for real?” He sighed, turning his attention back to the stout Texan, and stepping into his personal space. “Yanno it's about damn time you apologized. You know how hard it's been, bein' pissed off at you this long? You asshole, you know how much it sucked knowin' one 'a your buddies was pretty much grossed out by your damn body? One you got forced into at age twenty-fuckin'-four? That was fucked up, Engie. Real fucked up, and then I go through rut, and everything's all fucked up, and you know what I realized durin' that?”

“Wha—”

“I figured out that how I felt about all you mooks was more'n just buddies-with-bennies, man. I mean, most guys who go for more'n one, it's like maybe two or three partners. I got it bad for eight guys, Engie, and I thought for sure one of 'em thought I was more like a fuckin' venison dinner than boyfriend material. And now you come in here, you make amends, you finally fuckin' man up and apologize, give me a fuckin' heartfelt gift of a goddamn _personalized fuck-bench_ , and then you go and _don't_ fuck me on it when I straight-up tell you I wanna try it out?” Scout sniffed, letting his tongue roll over his teeth, pushing out his upper lip as it dragged across them. “The fuck is wrong with you, man?”

Engineer's gobsmacked expression of surprise slowly melted into a crooked grin, accompanied by a soft pang in his chest. He'd missed this little shit more than he was willing to admit to himself. “We're gonna have to have a chat sometime about all this boyfriend material, son. But, uh, speakin' of boyfriends? Pyro?”

“You heard the man. He said he wants you to fuck him on that bench, so that's probably something you should do,” Pyro replied casually, his smirk practically audible.

“You're sure, Scout?”

“I missed you, you fucking asshole. Now strap me to this goddamn table, man.”

“As you wish.”

Engineer stepped on the pedal, a hiss sounding as pressure released from the hydraulics and the horse lowered to a scant three feet from the ground. He gestured to Scout, who unhooked the clasp of his loincloth, letting it fall to the floor. The Texan's eyes followed, creeping slowly up Scout's legs. The cloven hooves, thin hocks, powerful calves and thighs, to hips that tapered from speckled and furry to the bare skin of his belly and waist. From there up, he was nearly the Scout he had first taken to bed over a year ago, during their first fall on base, after Pyro had urged him to satisfy his sexual needs with their mutual friend. But he was more than that, more than just the addition of antlers and his ears stretched into small points. He was something new, something mythical and magical, even as he continued to just be Scout, a flush rising to his freckled cheeks as he watched the older man ogle him.

“I'm a damn fool, forgettin' how gorgeous you are,” Engineer murmured, stepping back to allow Scout to mount the horse, his thin, knobby knees pushing into the padded runners as he stretched himself over its length.

“Missed the way your voice gets all breathy when yer turned on,” Scout teased, wiggling his furry butt as he assumed the position.

Engineer chuckled, laying a hand on the faun's lower back. “Make sure to tuck your cock up against your belly, else it'll poke the horse and hurt.”

Scout lifted his hips and smirked, allowing the Texan to do the work for him, reaching under him and taking gentle hold of his flaccid length, warm and beginning to fill in his hand. He could feel the soft pulse of blood rushing there, and carefully laid it against the horse, so that it would lay between it and Scout's body as it grew. The faun sighed, content with being manhandled a little. “Buckle me in?”

“'Course,” Engineer replied, and set to wrapping the leather straps of the horse around Scout. A belt crossed each fuzzy calf, each thin hock, each tanned forearm and each bony wrist, holding the faun snugly onto the device. “How's that feel?”

“Like I wish I had a collar on,” Scout hummed, his hips wiggling, rubbing his cock against the soft faux leather surface.

“Want me to fetch you one?”

“Nah. Next time.”

Engineer grinned broadly at that. Next time. “Alright, then.” He let his fingers play along the younger man's shoulders, sneaking across to his neck to wrap gently around it, giving him a quick, meaningful squeeze. Scout gasped in response, rutting a little harder against the horse, and the Texan had to tamp down the urge to squeeze a little harder, choke him until his tongue lolled out and he humped the horse all the way to orgasm without any other touches. There was time for that. Maybe next time. But for now, Scout wanted to get fucked.

Those fingers made their way instead to the faun's scalp, teasing through the overgrown hair there, hanging nearly past his ears now, and rubbing around where antler met skull. Scout moaned softly, craning into the gentle touch.

“You could use a haircut.”

“Yeah, but long hair's good for grabbin', right?”

“But when you can just do this,” Engineer took rough hold of Scout's antler, wrenching him up to face him, “why bother with hair?”

Scout's eyes fairly glazed over, his lips parting, another gasp leaving him. His tail lifted a little, twitching as excitement built in him. Engineer resisted barely a moment before closing in for a kiss.

It was comforting in an almost melancholy way, like coming home after a long time away. Scout's taste had been in his memory for so long, but away from his lips, from his tongue, for what seemed like forever. As Engineer's tongue found Scout's, their breaths huffing together, their lips crushed against one another, the older man moaned into the faun's mouth. Hot, slick flesh slid together, tangling and caressing with a sudden, needful desperation.

Fingers tightened around bone, Engineer's hand clenching tight around Scout's antler, as he forced him into a kiss that he didn't care to resist. The faun moaned back, into him, his tail curling up to show its fluffy white underside as he rutted against the bondage horse, taking the older man's tongue into his mouth and teasing at it with his own. He missed that taste, always tinged with coffee and cigarettes, always accompanied by stubble scratching his cheek and ferocious hunger turned on him. Even in their sweetest moments, their gentlest encounters, Engineer was ravenous for his body. Scout had always assumed it was misplaced, transferred from Pyro to the nearest available partner, but now, he still felt that fire, that hunger, that unyielding _want_ , and he whimpered against the Texan's hot tongue.

“Dell, you should get him ready. He's ready to go off already,” Pyro teased, standing to watch the show more closely.

Engineer pulled out of the kiss, his breaths heavy, his lips pink, his overalls tented out. “Yeah, I just—” he looked back down to Scout, who stared up at him with unabashed desire. “I owed you, and so much more.”

“You're a damn good kisser, Engie,” Scout hummed in reply, slowly regaining his sense.

“You can call me Dell if'n you want.”

Scout grinned at that, and Pyro clapped the Texan on the shoulder to get him moving. Engineer jolted, and sprung into action, tossing his hardhat and goggles to the floor. He unclipped his overalls, kicking them away with his boots, and practically threw his shirts off. He rounded on the faun's back end, laying a broad, strong hand on his back, where fur met flesh, and scratched through the short hairs there.

A long sigh escaped the faun's nose, pleasant little sparks dancing up his spine. His hips slowed, his rutting calming, and he looked to Pyro with hooded eyes. “Lube's in the nightstand, Py.”

The djinni took the hint and retrieved the pump bottle Scout kept, tossing it to Engineer. The shorter man caught it, and pumped out a healthy dollop onto his gloved fingers. Setting the lube down, he let his flesh-and-blood hand pet along Scout's fuzzy hip as he slipped a slick finger between his furry cheeks.

“Yesss...” Scout hissed, his tail giving a lazy wag as Engineer pushed into him, spearing him with a thick finger.

He took it so well, arching against the older man's hand, wiggling against him as the finger sank into him, wordlessly begging for more. Just how Engineer always loved it. Scout was so eager, so ready, so hungry to be filled, stuffed with fingers, with cock, with whatever Engineer would deem fit to slide into his waiting, twitching hole and fuck him with. Fond memories of the one time the two of them got frisky with Scout's aluminum bat drifted through the Texan's mind as he pushed a second finger inside. A shiver caught in his shoulders as Scout clamped down around them, squeezing as he began to pant.

“Fuck yes, fill me up, Engie. I wanna feel that fat cock 'a yours. I missed it. I missed you, Dell,” the faun babbled, his head bowing as he fought the urge to rock between those gloved fingers and the fake leather of the horse's surface. He could feel precome already smearing on the horse, and imagined the slick slide of his spent cock on the surface once it was coated in his seed.

“Ain't gonna take long, son,” Engineer assured him, his breath catching upon hearing his name in the younger man's nasal tenor. He locked eyes with Pyro and smiled, then set about scissoring his fingers, spreading Scout's tight muscles open. “I missed you too.”

A rubber-clad hand lifted Scout's chin, gently gaining his attention. Pyro peered at Scout through darkened lenses, studying the flushed face of the lustful young faun. He'd always considered Scout cute, sexy even. But here, he really understood why Engineer had shown an interest in approaching Scout in the first place. He wore being fucked like a movie star wore a designer gown. It flattered him, not in elegance and grace, but in how natural and in his element he was. Buck teeth peeked from under parted, kiss-bruised lips, and Scout could barely focus his eyes as he looked up at Pyro with confusion. His brows were furrowed, knit close, his voice a soft quailing as Engineer worked him open, hot sparks prickling through him.

“Do you mind if I join?” Pyro asked, his voice gentle, almost reverent. “I know this is a moment for the two of you, but...” He gave Scout's chin a light, fond squeeze. “...you said _eight_ men.”

Scout broke out into a broad smile, and he did his best to lean into Pyro's grasp. He wanted to take hold of that glove, to wrap his arms around the firebug and pull him close and press his nose into his belly and pepper it with kisses. But he was held fast by his bonds. “Yeah. I did.”

Pyro released the faun and stepped back, to give Scout a view of him. He dug both hands under the rim of his mask's neck and wrenched it up and off, exposing his bare head. His flaming hair and fiery skin danced with shades of red, orange, and yellow, running hot even in the chill of the frozen base. His luminescent yellow eyes seemed to sparkle as they locked with Scout's own blue.

“Wow...” the faun breathed, his voice trailing into a moan as Engineer spread him one last time, then slid his fingers out. He dimly registered the sound of the pump bottle, a squish, and the glove being pulled off and tossed aside. “That's you?”

“That's me,” Pyro teased, reaching for the zipper of his suit. “You okay with that?”

With a chuckle, Scout waggled his eyebrows. “Only if you take the rest off, too.”

“Boy's got good taste,” Engineer chuckled.

“Speakin' 'a good taste.” Scout wiggled his butt a little. “Next time, you wanna show me how good I taste?”

“Lotta talk about 'next time',” the Texan replied with a squeeze of one of Scout's furry cheeks. His tail wagged in response. “Next time, you get whatever you want. It's the least I owe ya.”

“Oh man, I am gonna wear you out,” the faun teased, turning his attention back to Pyro when he heard the suit's zipper.

Pyro stripped out of the rubber and asbestos suit, letting it sag to the floor and throwing his gloves down with it. He was nude beneath it, thick, clad in muscle and softness in equal measure, his wide hips and chubby belly at the center of Scout's line of sight. Colours and flame swirled through all of his form, solid and insubstantial at once, and it took a moment before the faun's eyes could focus enough to notice the point of near-white heat that was his cock, standing ready and waiting.

“Shit, you're gorgeous,” Scout breathed, licking his lips and wondering what a man made of fire tasted like. Pyro kicked his boots away, standing naked before him, and returned to petting the faun's chin. His fingers were warmer than normal, heat sinking into Scout's skin in a comfortable, almost peaceful way. It made him think of down comforters and hot chocolate, and when that hand cupped his jaw and he felt that deep heat press to his lips, hard and smooth and carrying a soft pulse, Scout opened his mouth to welcome the djinni's cock inside, his eyes sliding closed in contentment.

Pyro was gentle at first, letting him just enjoy the feeling of that cock in his mouth, that calming warmth spreading through his mouth and jaw, the taste of flesh with gentle hints of smoke and spice. He let Scout relish it all, and watched as Engineer lined his lube-slick cock up behind the faun and pushed inside.

Scout jolted a little, his senses overwhelmed for a moment. He barked around Pyro, a plaintive noise from deep in his throat, fading into a human-sounding moan as Engineer gradually slid deeper. His hands balled into fists, Pyro's taste and scent making him dizzy, every bump and ridge of his cock outlined in stark sensation on his tongue and between his lips. He could detect the scent of BLU's standard-issue Mann Co extra-course soap, the smell of the fabric that lined Pyro's suit, and the thick, cloying stench of lubricant. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate, to find a point and ground himself. Engineer's hand on his hip was firm, his cock hard and thick, pleasantly large as it filled him. He could feel that tingling burn of his muscles opening, of his ass being speared, the strange need to void that he had trained himself to push past years ago, back when he was merely just a slut, before he needed sex to live. Atop it all, there was a pleasant rush of heat, the gut-deep fullness that made him feel content and calm, that thrilled him at the same time, a shudder building at the base of his spine and tickling all the way up his back. It washed over him, all at once, the tiny pinpricks of sensation all over his body. The faux leather, warm beneath his skin and slick against his cock. The tight restraints on his limbs. The warm hand now grabbing careful hold of one antler. The false hand of Engineer coming to rest on his other hip, thumb digging into the crest of his ass and the throb of pleasure that it elicited. The heat of Engineer's flesh as his hips came to rest against Scout's on, fur on flesh and balls on balls. He could smell Engineer, who was clean from work but faintly stank of grease from final adjustments to the bondage horse, and the smell of leather rose from the device itself.

Scout's eyes rolled back as he finally caught control of his senses. He'd been a faun for a year and a half now, and still, it was such an overwhelming experience every time he was taken, stealing his focus for a long moment as all of his senses went into overdrive. He wondered if he'd ever get used to it, though he was quite content with the possibility of the answer being no.

The cock in his mouth felt wonderful. The cock in his ass doubly so. He moaned, long and low, and wished he could clutch at Pyro's ass, force him into his throat. He gripped at the table, his breaths puffing through flared nostrils, half-wishing he still had toes to curl. His tail wagged faster, its fluffy underside brushing against Engineer's belly, teasing at the blond hair that dusted it. He hummed contentedly around Pyro, relaxing into his lovers.

“Attaboy,” Engineer soothed, petting at Scout's flank, teasing at the edge of his fur. “You good?”

“Mmhmm.”

Pyro scratched through Scout's hair, ruffling it up a bit, then took firm hold of an antler in each hand. The faun moaned around him, the vibration thrumming through his fiery flesh. His mouth was sweet, hot and wet, his tongue curling around the djinni's head eagerly. “Holy shit,” Pyro breathed, his hips twitching as he held himself back.

“Darlin', you seen how 'e likes it. Give it to 'im. He'll take it,” Engineer offered, slapping Scout's ass and letting Pyro shiver through the loud moan that hummed against him. “Ain't that right, Scout?”

The faun nodded as best he could in Pyro's grasp, wiggling his ass around the Texan's cock, his mouth opening in a gasp. “C'mon,” he mumbled, slurred around the shaft between his lips, his tail lashing about. He wanted this. He needed this. He'd missed the feel of Engineer's hands on him, of his cock inside him. And for so long, he'd fantasized about Pyro. Imagined what he'd look like, what he'd feel like, what he'd taste like. He lusted after the djinni, wishing to lie beneath him and take him however he was wanted. And now, he was here, speared between the two lovers, everything laid bare. Identities, apologies, affections. All of it.

Engineer began to move.

Sliding out brought an emptiness, a sensation of voiding, but more a sensation of loss. Scout focused on the slick movement that his hole clutched needily at, letting out a desperate bleat when the older man slammed back in to the hilt, rocking him forward. Engineer pet lovingly at his furry hip, and repeated the motion, then again and again, building a slow, forceful rhythm.

Scout rocked with each thrust, clamping his lips shut tight around Pyro and letting the short jolts push the djinni into and out of his mouth. His tongue cupped and teased at him, moans buzzing against sensitive flesh.

Pyro gasped, arching in. He pushed deeper between Scout's lips and just let Engineer control the motion of the trio. He simply grasped Scout's antlers and directed him as best he could, feeling himself grow hot under the deft ministrations of the faun's experienced tongue. “Oh gods, Scout,” he gasped, one hand leaving an antler to pet through his hair. “You're so good.”

“Ain't 'e just?” Engineer growled, leaning in to speed up. “You like this, boy?”

“Mmmhmm...”

Engineer grunted, burying himself deep in Scout, the fur of his ass soft on the Texan's hips. His ass clenched and clutched at his cock like it was desperate. Like Scout never wanted him to leave, even just to pull out. He wanted to be full, always, squeezing at him like a plea to come back. So he did, over and over, harder, faster, pounding into the faun with rough abandon.

He was so warm and tight, welcoming Engineer inside like he belonged there. And from the sounds Scout was unleashing around Pyro's cock, he did. Finally, after so long, he belonged there again. Granted the privilege of touching the faun so intimately, of pleasuring him and experiencing the hot, lube-slick depths of his slim, limber body. Engineer had missed this, almost as much as he had missed Scout himself, longing for the friendship and camaraderie that he had lost in his ignorance.

Bucking into Scout, Engineer let out breathy grunts, concentrating on the increasingly cervine noises that filled his mouth alongside Pyro's cock. He let one hand drift, petting at the faun's lower back, trailing up and down between the dip of his spine and the swell of his ass, and the fur that began midway between. He growled, watching the back of Scout's head as it bobbed with Pyro's guidance, his eyes roving over the lean muscle of the faun's freckled, tanned back. He let his hand tease down to the spot where his lover's tail joined his body, the limb wagging fast against his belly. Digging his nails in, he fairly saw stars when Scout's ass clamped down around him, an obscenely cervine bellow spilling out of his full mouth. The animalistic sounds melted into a whorish moan, long and warbling, as Engineer continued to scratch at that spot, his ass clenching in time with the movements of those strong fingers.

Pyro crooned out a moan, bucking against Scout's tongue as he came quickly undone. Tightening his grip on the faun's antlers, he began to fuck Scout's mouth in earnest, pushing between almost-slack lips, dragging spit out over them with each retreat, only to push back in, forcing his cock deeper, until he was gladly welcomed into the faun's throat. His yellow eyes went wide, the tight rippling of Scout's throat around him making his knees go weak. He'd been so worried about hurting Scout, or making him uncomfortable, yet here, he took him effortlessly, groaning around him, his voice stoppered by the djinni's cock, a weak sound that never reached the faun's mouth. He drooled down his chin and Pyro's balls, watery eyes clamped tight, letting the ancient arsonist use him.

“That's right, I gotcha, son,” Engineer hissed. He reached for the retractable arm astride the table and lifted it into position. The plastic tines of the comb carded through the thick fur at the base of Scout's tail, scratching at his sensitive skin with each rock of the faun's body, each slap of Engineer's hips to his furry ass. The Texan gripped Scout's hips and set his stance, deciding to really show off what he could do with his mechanical legs. Superhuman strength carried Engineer's thrusts as he began hammering into Scout, jolting him hard with each slam of hips to ass, each scratch of the comb against his tail. He drilled his cock deep into the faun's willing hole, his gut growing tight, his breaths rough not with exertion but with ardor.

Scout yowled and wailed with barely a sound around Pyro's cock, his whole body tight and shivering. Engineer blazed pleasure in harsh, pounding stokes deep inside of him, the pricking throbs of his tail being scratched only urging him further toward the edge. He was dizzy, his chest heaving for breath at every retreat of Pyro's cock from his throat, his own drool running down his chin. His cock slid against the bondage horse in slick, rough bucks with each shove of his body, and he felt himself tipping over the edge. Pyro cut off his air once again, and held him there, letting him swallow and shudder around his cock. He felt light-headed, and fit to burst, tugging at his bonds and shivering. Another hard thrust from the proto-cyborg behind him was what it took to finish him, and with a wail suddenly given voice as Pyro withdrew, he came, his ass practically crushing Engineer's cock with the force of his clenching. His voice was somewhere between deer and man as he keened his climax, soiling the bondage horse's faux leather with his seed. He bucked and thrashed, held fast with that fat cock in his ass and another paused just between his lips.

When at last he quieted, panting, Engineer rubbed slow circles on his back. “Good job, son.”

“More,” Scout gasped, reaching for Pyro's cock with his tongue. “Finish in me,” he begged, then sucked the djinni back into his mouth.

Pyro moaned in surprise, bowing over the faun and snatching back ahold of his antlers. “Seriously?”

“You two ain't done,” Scout mumbled around the djinni's cock. “C'mon.”

“Alright, we gotcha,” Engineer soothed, giving Scout's back a pat before returning his hands to his hips. “Ready?”

“Mmhmm.”

With that, Engineer resumed his pace, hammering into Scout as if he'd never stopped, his breath nearly stolen by the weak aftershocks of the faun's orgasm, squeezing desperately at him as if to beg for mercy. His tail flagged for a moment, but just barely, before returning to its previous high-speed wagging, the comb scratching him in just the right place. After a long moment, Pyro pushed back into Scout's throat with a curse and a gasp.

It was so much, too much, and Scout felt like he could die. He could barely breathe, and it made his whole face feel tight, like his eyes would bug out from the pressure. Shocks lanced through him from his tail and ass from each vicious thrust that slammed into him, rocking his body on the horse. His cock, softening in satiation, slipped across the faux leather more readily now, slick with his own come pooled beneath him. Overstimulation surged through him like static, and with his senses no longer grounded in the chase to climax, he felt like the world was spinning around him, thousands of points of contact and scents and sounds and tastes all assailing him at once. The wet squish of Engineer's cock ramming into him and the gurgle of his own saliva in his throat filled his ears the loudest.

Sudden hums of pleasure began to spread over his face, like soft fingers petting lovingly across his skin. It crept down his jaw, under his chin, and along his neck, up his forehead and over his scalp, tickling the points of his ears and running over his shoulders. Scout's eyes snapped open, his sight filled with a wall of flame.

“Sorry,” Pyro nearly whimpered, his voice nearly omnipresent, as if he were whispering into the faun's ears, both at once. “I kinda spread out during sex.”

Scout hummed something muffled against Pyro, the cock in his mouth holding its shape for the moment, hot and hard in his throat. He shivered, the warm, comforting feeling creeping down his back, over his sides and chest, anywhere the flames that made up the djinni could spread, they went. Heat and tingles spread over Scout's flesh, hypersensitive and overstimulated, wakening his nerves in sudden rivulets of sensory bliss. Pleasure, pure and voluminous, billowed out over him, down his back, over his ass and down his arms and legs. His balls were awash in a sensation similar to but entirely unlike a hot tongue laving over them. His cock thrummed, filling and hardening again as it rubbed against the come-slick bondage horse. He quivered, every surface of his naked form alight in magical flame, ablaze and burning bright with all-consuming ecstasy. Tears sprung to his eyes, like a revelation of the flesh, and he could feel the mysterious, wonderful sensation filling his mouth. Pyro's breaths, hot and lustful, panted in his ears even as his body spilled out over him.

Engineer watched in awe, still so enraptured by the strange ways his lover's form shifted and moved in the throes of pleasure. He gripped Scout's hips almost hard enough to hurt, doubling down on his thrusts, flames dancing in his blue eyes as he grunted out his pleasure.

Pyro didn't last much longer, the flames licking along Scout's body shifting, growing brighter, blues and whites dancing into the lower, colder tones. He didn't bother to try to contain himself, to reform into something more humanoid. He wasn't sure he could, not between the amazing mouth of the faun and the sight of Engineer fucking his furry ass. With a hoarse cry, he came in Scout's mouth, pulling back enough to shoot his release onto the younger man's hot tongue. His flames guttered as he whimpered and bucked, throbbing between Scout's lips.

Shuddering, Scout moaned around him, the taste of come filling his senses, the scent of pheromones and need overwhelming as Pyro's flames licked his whole body, driving him to a second orgasm. He gulped down the djinni's seed greedily, filling his belly and gently suckling every last drop out of him. He could feel the pressure build, his balls drawing tight against himself as every nerve exploded under the touch of those arcane flames, as his body was invaded by Engineer's cock with mechanically-assisted thrusts. Sparks crept up his back as the comb raked his skin, and finally, the slippery slide of his come-slick cock was too much, and he came again, feeling the heat of his own release pool under his crotch as his body ground into it, forced along by Engineer's thrusts.

Scout's ass clenched down again, fluttering contractions squeezing Engineer's cock for all it was worth. The older man's breath caught, and he squeezed the faun's hips tight enough to bruise, his jaw set, his thighs quivering. He had to hold back no longer, and under the assault of the faun's hole, he couldn't even if he wanted to. He slammed in his last, and with a choked growl, filled Scout's ass with his release, doubling over the faun as he came. He bucked a few times, milking his load into the younger man, wishing he never had to leave his warm, welcoming depths, and when he was finally spent, slid slowly, reluctantly out of the faun.

His breath caught as he watched the small dribble of come that chased him, dripping down Scout's fuzzy taint out of his pink, used hole. His tail was curled up, fluffy and white, but still. Pyro's flames receded, sinking back into the solid form of a man, and the djinni pulled out of Scout's spit-rimmed mouth, a line of drool connecting them for a moment.

When at last Scout was empty of his lovers, he sagged, panting, gulping down air, and overstimulated. He wore a sated smile even so, and barely even noticed as Pyro and Engineer unbuckled him from the bondage horse and pulled his limp, sticky body off of it and onto the bed.

Pyro gave the stripe of come on the horse a long look, then dragged a finger through it, popping it into his mouth to savor Scout's taste. He hummed in approval, earning a hungry look from an exhausted Engineer.

“Yer tryin' to kill me,” he chuckled, snatching a used shirt from Scout's hamper and setting to cleaning the faun up with it.

“I mean, he knows what I taste like. It's only fair,” Pyro shrugged with a grin, settling down on the bed next to Scout, who didn't even move, just let himself be rolled over and spooned, too fucked-out to act on his own.

“Fuckin' hot,” the faun murmured.

After finishing wiping Scout and the horse down, Engineer gave his own cock a wipe with the shirt before tossing it back in the hamper. He chuckled and sat at Scout's other side, ruffling a hand through the younger man's hair. “Can't argue there. So Scout, uh, how you doin'?”

“Apology accepted,” Scout mumbled, grinning weakly up at the Texan, who replied with a genuine smile.

“Thanks, son.” Engineer settled onto the bed, scooting in as best he could and wrapping Scout around him so that he had a lover on each side, even if the squeeze was tight to fit three men on the narrow twin mattress.

Scout nuzzled into Engineer's chest hair, his face still a little tacky from drool, though the Texan didn't mind so much. He snuggled in cozily, clearly ready for a nap. “Love you guys,” he said muzzily, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

Pyro and Engineer shared a look, trepidation stretching between both as they considered what this all meant. They loved one another, that they were sure of. Whether that was exactly what they felt for Scout, neither was sure they could say. But neither was sure they were able to say it wasn't, either.

When a soft snore rose from the faun between them, each man breathed a sigh of relief. There was nothing to say yet. But maybe? Maybe there would be.


End file.
